Lui
by Aife
Summary: Lui, il est orphelin, lui, qui se croit seul va rencontrer Kyle, James etc, lui, va vivre les plus étonnantes années de sa vie, lui, va entrer dans une agence qui..n'existe pas, pour raison d'état : Cherub. Bienvenue dans le monde improbable de Cheru
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Lui

Auteur : Aife

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Robert Muchamore sauf XXXXX et quelques autres que vous découvrirez

Rappel : l'histoire se déroule en Angleterre, donc les personnages sont…anglais ! Le nom du personnage principal, de ses parents, de sa sœur et son n'âge ne sont par révélés tout de suite. J'utilise le « je » contrairement à l'auteur qui à la base utilise la troisième personne du singulier. Heu qu'ajouter d'autre…les chapitres seront plutôt court, dsl, c'est dur de faire long !! Sur Word ça fait une 1 page ½, et sur ce site , ça fait tout petit. Voilà je crois que j'ai fini !! Bonne lecture, et vive Cherub !

PS : Je me sens terriblement seule ! Il n'y a que moi comme française qui aie posté sur Cherub… AVANT

* * *

Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je n'étais plus en sécurité. Ils me couraient après, et moi je faisais tout mon possible pour les semer. Mais mes jambes étaient lasses, et mes bras pendaient le long de mon corps, dangereusement devenues insensibles à tous contacts, il faudrait que je voie un docteur, si j'en ai encore le temps, ou si je ne suis pas mort d'ici là. Mon corps demandait à grand cri de l'air, de l'air, mes poumons en feu m'hurlaient stop, stop. Mon sang cognait ma tête, je fus pris de vertiges, et puis, et puis…plus rien, juste le noir. Mon corps divagant dans un état léthargique, mes pensées volant au-dessus de moi sans que je puisse les comprendre.

Des bras me soulèvent, « j'ai mal » seul message que mon esprit réussi à capter dans le flux continu de mes pensées. On me porte, mais où sont mes parents ? Et ma sœur ? Je me sens terriblement seul. Et puis je me réveille, et je me rappelle tout, ces hommes chez moi, les cris, les coups de feu, et…et l'odeur amère du sang, de la mort, des corps douloureux. Je sens les larmes couler abondamment sur mes joues, des gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus vivre, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? J'entends un bruit continu, qui remplace le bip, bip régulier de tout à l'heure, juste à côté de moi. Des gens se pressent, des corps s'approchent, on me regarde, on me bouge on essaye de me réveiller. Des décharges me traversent, rien, on recommence, rien, à la troisième fois seulement je sens mon cœur cogner un coup, non !! Je ne veux pas y retourner, laissez-moi, je veux juste dormir ! Je sens mon cœur redémarrer

« NON !! »

C'est sortit tout seul, puis je sens que l'on me fait une piqûre, je ne résiste plus et je sombre.

* * *

L'HOPITAL

Je me réveille au son léger des voix autour de moi, du bruit doucereux des phrases, et du murmure des mots. Je respire une bouffée d'air. Je contrôle toutes les parties de mon corps. Rien ne manque, même si quelques fois, j'ai la nette impression qu'une personne s'est amusée à m'enfoncer des couteaux un peu partout dans le corps. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, laissant la lumière filtrer à travers mes cils. Je suis dans un hôpital, bien sûr, c'est logique, après hier soir, où aurais-je pu finir sinon ? Mes parents, ma sœur, eux, n'auront pas eut la chance d'arriver jusqu'ici je suppose. Mes yeux se brouillent, et je sens une boule monter dans ma gorge. Deux personnes s'approchent de moi, une infirmière blonde qui sent le parfum haute gamme et un docteur massif au regard brillant d'humanité.

« Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Question totalement dérisoire, juste pour la forme, est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui va bien, avec mes bleus, mes coupures sur la tronche. Je décide de ne pas lui répondre.

« Tu as perdu la parole mon petit ? »

Non j'ai pas perdu la parole mam'selle, ch'uis juste un peu sonné après la nuit que je viens de passer, pauvre conne ! J'ai plus envie de les voir, je me retourne, je veux juste qu'ils me laissent tranquille, juste être seul, pour pouvoir penser à eux sans que vos regards pleins de pitié se fixent à moi.

« Bon je remarque que parler n'est pas ton point fort, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Nous allons d'abord parler de ton état général, c'est pas joyeux, joyeux, c'est même très grave. Laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

Après que le docteur m'ait expliqué, les quelques dizaines de blessures que j'avais subit les six fractures, et quelques autres broutilles, il me révéla enfin ce qu'il s'était passé, ou en tout cas se qu'il pensait s'être passé. Mes parents et ma sœur, bien sûr, étaient morts, une boule de douleur m'étreignît le cœur, jamais je ne les reverrais, je me sentais terriblement seul, désorienté.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews voilà la suite, un peu moi obscure. J'espère que tu y trouveras ta réponse organze, voilà et je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster enfin la suite, j'ai eu cette année mon brevet et il faut l'avouer, je ne savais pas si cette fiction pouvait avoir un réel avenir, vu qu'elle n'est pas vraiment souvent fréquentée, alors les amis n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires en positif ou négatif, ça fait toujours progresser. En tout cas merci pour ceux qui l'ont déjà fait et …. Bonne lecture

Je me réveille un peu sonné, les paroles du médecin m'ont harcelées cette nuit. Tout tournait en rond dans ma pauvre tête endolorie. Mes joues me tirent, je me lève doucement, mes lèvres ont un goût salé, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je souhaite voir ce à quoi je ressemble maintenant. Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus mal. Un vide intégral s'est emparé de moi. A quoi bon lutter maintenant que plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux ? Je m'approche du miroir, mon reflet n'est pas si horrible, je ne suis pas comme avant, c'est certain, je n'ai plus cette lueur dans les yeux. Des traînées blanches que mes larmes ont laissé barrent mes joues, une cicatrice sur ma tempe gauche, un teint jaunâtre, des yeux vitreux, des lèvres presque invisibles, et mes cheveux comme déteints. Je baisse les yeux, et mon regard tombe sur mes mains bandées, et sur mon bras plâtré. J'ai du mal à les bouger, mais le médecin m'a dit que dans peu de temps tout reviendrait à la normale. Je ris, « à la normale », ils se foutent bien de moi, comme si tout allait être comme avant. Je n'ai plus personne, pas de véritables amis, pas d'autre famille que celle qui vient de mourir. Je m'assois à même le sol. Je ne sens pas le froid glacé, et je m'endors en murmurant le prénom de mes parents et de ma sœur.

On tapote gentiment sur l'épaule.

« c'est l'heure du repas, monsieur »

Je sursaute, je me suis endormi, et je me sens toujours aussi névrosé. L'infirmière m'aide à marcher jusqu'au lit, je mange sans appétit. Le docteur revient me voir, me prévient qu'une assistante sociale viendra me parler. Je m'en doutais, sinon où finirais-je ? Je dors quasiment tout le temps à quoi bon réfléchir ? et j'ai une sorte de fatigue inébranlable en moi. Alors je n'ouvre les yeux que pour manger, me laver et pour pleurer. L'assistante sociale arrive, visage fermé, visage sévère. Elle ne laisse passer aucun sentiments, pas de pitié, je suis rassuré. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je me sens bien avec les personnes froides, je me sens froid moi aussi.

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Hans »

Je m'étais trompé, ce n'est pas encore l'assistante sociale, ça explique tout. La jeune femme en tailleur me montra son insigne. Très bien.

« Je suis venue vous interroger sur ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Je vais vous enregistrer. Je vous prierais de nous dire tout ce que vous savez, me dit-elle en insistant sur le « tout »,

c'est d'une importance capitale, mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, Termina-t-elle »

Je lui répondit en opinant du chef, j'allais faire tout mon possible pour que cette histoire ce termine.

« Bien, je vous écoute »

« J'étais avec mes parents, commençais-je d'une voix rauque, nous étions ensemble…

…_La famille était rassemblée, pas besoin de mots pour ce comprendre, juste des regards heureux, des sourires rassurants. Ils mangent, ils sont liés, pas de disputes. On a envie de se mêler à eux, et comprendre comment leur magie opère. Rien ne peux venir les sortir de la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle ils nagent. Mais tout à une fin, si triste soit-elle. Un coup de feu résonne longtemps dans l'ambiance maintenant troublée. Un cri, un seul. Le sang. La douleur. La peur. La mère tombe au sol. Vient le tour de la petite fille et du père. Le jeune garçon se lève il hurle, les larmes lui brouillent la vue, il a mal, plus qu'un enfant ne peux le supporter. Il sort, il court. Les autres tentent de le rattraper, ils crient des ordres, arment leurs pistolets. Mais lui coure porté par un force inconnue, il coure, va là où il peut trouver de la foule, il se rue en ville. Une balle le transperce au bras, on le frappe. Il hurle. Il se défend. On entend des cris des personnes interviennent…_

Et là je…je me réveille ici, finis-je d'une voix incertaine »

Je sens bien que l'inspecteur Hans maintenant est mal à l'aise, mais, qu'importe je me suis vidé, j'en ai terminé. Ca me fait du bien d'avoir pu raconter tout cela à quelqu'un et de ne pas le garder pour moi. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, je m'endors sans prévenir, et enfin je sais que ce sommeil sera réparateur.


End file.
